


love drunk

by hoelistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, jaemsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoelistic/pseuds/hoelistic
Summary: And now he’s here, slightly drunk from playing games and losing his mind over kissing Mark. All Donghyuck is thinking about is how badly he wants to shower Mark with kisses and be able to hold his hand with the entire world knowing that he likes Mark too. And for them to wake up next to each other. All of things he never imagined doing with Mark before, dismissing them as too cheesy until he pulls away from Mark’s kiss.(Or Donghyuck realizing he's in love with his best friend after a drunken game of spin the bottle.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet i made a while back <333

It begins with a dumb dare.

They’ve just ended filming the rooftop fight and fulfilling their promise to Jisung. Jisung who wanted for all of them to have one last fight together the moment he became an adult. It was a wish borne from the fear that once each one graduated from DREAM, they would no longer promote in the same unit ever again.

Donghyuck admits it was an irrational fear. All of them were NCT members and NCT 2018 had proven they could still promote with everyone, even if they weren’t in the same unit. But Donghyuck’s overlapping schedules with 127, had made it difficult to promote with DREAM, missing their two consecutive wins for BOOM, and even missing out on performing with them at music show festivals.

It had pained him to miss out on having their first music show win since Jaemin returned to DREAM after his injury, and with SM never giving them the opportunity to promote a full-length album, Donghyuck didn’t know when that chance would come again.

He laughs, now he really can laugh. SM decided that DREAM would become permanent with the vague promise of them occasionally promoting together as 7 whenever the opportunity arises. At first Donghyuck thinks it’s just another scam that SM made so they could maintain their brand reputation. SM never disbands groups.

But with the release of Déjà vu and now filming the rooftop fight Jisung had wanted for so long now, it seems that the promise isn’t just some commercial pretense.

Still, they don’t know if they’ll get to promote as all 7 of them again, so they all decided to make the best of it and enjoy the promotional activities that SM gives them.

But Donghyuck would have never thought that he would be stuck in this situation, being stared at by everyone with bottles of alcohol in their hands, sweat making their suits musky and boisterous laughter being induced by a glass bottle in the middle of the floor.

Donghyuck’s not sure when it started, but all he remembers is Jisung being teased about not having his first kiss yet, even after all of this time and so many idols asking him out on cute Inkigayo dates off-set. Jisung was always a very shy boy, Donghyuck remembers.

Jisung is a head taller than him now, voice so much deeper than the squeaky one he first introduced himself with when they met. But right now, even when Jisung is slightly buzzed and biting on every else here, he’s still the little kid Donghyuck remembers taking care of. The same little kid he’d buy cheap snacks at the LAWSON next to the training building.

That’s probably why they all agreed to this game of spin the bottle— a low stakes game for Jisung to lose his first kiss. It’s Renjun who first suggests the game, explaining that it didn’t matter what age people lost their first kiss, and that you could even decide what constituted as a first kiss too.

“Thanks hyung,” Jisung tells Renjun, even though his face still remains crestfallen.

It was Jaemin who laughed at Jisung for not having his first kiss, the same person who they all know Jisung had a crush on since their trainee days. That’s why Jisung had never kissed anyone else before—he wanted his first kiss to be with someone he loved. And that person was Jaemin, even if all of his firsts went to someone else.

“So, how are we going to rig this?” Donghyuck lightly whispers into Renjun’s ear, making sure the rest don’t overhear them, especially not Jisung and Jaemin. “As much as I don’t mind being Jisung’s first kiss, I would rather see him get the chance to kiss Jaemin even if he doesn’t ever confess his feelings.:

“I agree,” Renjun nods. “But I think I have an idea about how we can get our plan to work.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“Well I need you to spin the bottle first and kiss whoever you get stuck with long enough for me to put this magnet in and I can make it turn to face Jaemin when it’s Jisung’s turn.”

Donghyuck snorts. “You actually came prepared for this?”

“Of course I did. I’m tired of Jisung whining about how much he likes Jaemin, and he doesn’t even do anything about it either. Hopefully this gives Jisung the courage to confess.”

“I get it. But why do I have to be the one who has to make out with one of you heathens for like 5 minutes just for this plan?”

“I came up with the plan that’s why.” Renjun reasons.

“Fine.”

This is why Donghyuck is kissing Mark right now as everyone watches them, just so Jisung can lose his first kiss to someone he likes. Mark’s lips are soft, a surprise to Donghyuck considering how little care Mark put into his appearance outside of their promotional schedules. Of course Mark practiced decent personal hygiene, but it wasn’t the thing that preoccupied Mark's mind when he was resting; a trait evident in how messy Mark's room is whenever Donghyuck comes over. There’s also a faint taste of soju, and it’s sweet now. Donghyuck’s not sure if he’s become drunk enough for soju to taste sweet or if Mark’s exceptional talents know no bound and somehow made this kiss as sweet as he always is.

Mark’s always been a sweet boy, so it’s no surprise that the kiss he gives Donghyuck is just as sweet as himself. Mark gently cups Donghyuck’s cheeks before asking for permission to kiss him. Donghyuck readily agrees, wanting all of the time he could get so Renjun’s plan could work.

Everything is just saccharine sweet. Donghyuck isn’t a very experienced kisser, and neither is Mark. Sure they’re have been girls and boys they’ve found pretty, but nothing could amount to actual romantic experience. The last time he had a crush was on Jeno when they were all in SM rookies, and in retrospect, it made him feel weird. They had kissed once underneath the stairwell, but both of them gagged afterwards, claiming that it felt more weird than romantic.

But it’s not an odd and foreign feeling that blossoms within Donghyuck’s stomach, as he continues kissing Mark. Everything feels exhilarating, as if this was his first kiss. Eventually he finds his fingers running through the strands of Mark’s soft brown hair.

They run out of breath and pull back.

They stare at each other, and Donghyuck is too wide-eyed to notice that Renjun gives him a signal that he just implanted a magnet in the glass bottle to make their plan work.

“Donghyuck…” Mark begins, but Renjun immediately breaks them apart, already calling up the next players.

Donghyuck continues spacing out for the rest of the kissing game, not even rejoicing when the bottle lands on Jaemin when Jisung spins it, blush arising on the apples of the maknae’s cheeks.

The ghost of Mark’s lips still linger.

More than Donghyuck ever expected them to.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Donghyuck ends up falling asleep on their way back to the dorms, his head finding his way on Mark’s shoulders and like always it feels safe. Just like the first time Mark played the guitar for Donghyuck in the middle of their old dorm room. Back then, they weren’t _DonghyuckandMark_ yet. Just Donghyuck and Mark. The difference between the two being a very simple one— but one Donghyuck felt the need to differentiate them.

Back when he first met Mark, Donghyuck only saw him as the trainee from Canada, the boy with bright green braces and wearing these pants that were too long for his short and lithe frame; they scrunched up at the bottom, but somehow the color of his shoes always found its way to peep through. Donghyuck remembers them being an old pair of red Converse that Mark loved wearing. He said that it reminded of Canada, hanging out with his friends, scrapping his knees running around bright yellow jungle gyms.

Friend is a word Donghyuck considers having the same definition as Mark’s existence in his life, but at the time, he considered it too strong a word. Even though Mark and Donghyuck entered SM Entertainment through the most rigorous auditions, tomorrow was never a guaranteed thing.

He knew there were many trainees just as or even more talented than both of them, but SM Entertainment had kicked them out, citing that they didn’t see them debuting in any of their upcoming groups.

But somehow they’ve managed to make it through all of the odds. More scrapped knees and bruised all over their arms because of the acrobatic tricks the company required of them to be the best of the best to debut. Tears falling down the baby fat of their cheeks because they missed home and the smell of their grandparents’ home cooking.

And now he’s here, slightly drunk from playing games and losing his mind over kissing Mark. All Donghyuck is thinking about is how badly he wants to shower Mark with kisses and be able to hold his hand with the entire world knowing that he likes Mark too. And for them to wake up next to each other. All of things he never imagined doing with Mark before, dismissing them as too cheesy until he pulls away from Mark’s kiss.

It’s strange isn’t it? Donghyuck doesn’t even remember the moment they went from Donghyuck and Mark to _DonghyuckandMark_ , but there’s something comforting about knowing that they’re best friends now and maybe longer than forever. He likes the sound of that.

He could try harder and pretend to not be in love with his best friend, feeling the anxiety that ebbed in his chest fall because it’s just so easy to fall in love with someone who’s as hardworking and kind as Mark.

The silence between them as they’re in the van waiting for the traffic lights to turn green again doesn’t crush him. Donghyuck’s heard from his dad if you’re comfortable being in silence with someone, it means that you love them.

That’s how Donghyuck knows he loves Mark.

They could spent countless hours playing guitar on the floor of Mark’s room without saying a word, but Donghyuck would feel like there’s been countless stories shared between them.

The traffic lights flicker again and Donghyuck continues sleeping on Mark’s shoulder and it’s only until Mark carries him on his back that he realizes that they’re back in the 127 dorms. The lights are turned off, so it meant that all of their hyungs had probably fallen asleep by now. It didn’t seem that Johnny was in their room either, probably off with Taeil after having another one of their movie nights together.

For a small second, Donghyuck closes his eyes and quietly lets out, “I think I’m in love with you hyung.”

He doesn’t think about it, his heart simply motivates him into spilling everything out.

Mark stops where he is before answering, “You can’t just say that when you’re drunk Donghyuck. Not with me.”

“Why not? I really do like you hyung. Enough to marry you one day.”

Mark doesn’t say anything and for the first time Donghyuck doesn’t find his silence comforting.

“You can’t just tell me that when you’re not going to remember tomorrow. Not when I— never mind,” Mark moves from his place and drops off Donghyuck on his bed, helping him take off his suit and changing it for Donghyuck’s favorite shorts and shirt.

“You’re blushing,” he lets out eyelids feeling heavy. “Trust me I love you lots. Like as much as the ocean lots.”

“You’re drunk Hyuck,” Mark repeats.

“I’m drunk but it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you,” Donghyuck reasons before his eyes give in. “If you don’t believe me, when we wake up tomorrow, I’m just gonna tell you again.”

“If I agree, will you go to sleep?” Mark relents, sighing, but his face gives away his lie. Donghyuck can see that Mark’s red from hearing his confession.

“Of course. Anything for you.” Is the last thing Donghyuck says before falling asleep.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Can I now say I love you now?” Donghyuck asks underneath his bedsheets to a Mark that’s just started to rub his eyebrows to force himself to wake up now that the sunlight already snuck through the window blinds.

Mark just blurts out, “You remembered?”

“Of course I did,” Donghyuck replies, looking at him, running his hand through Mark’s hair, face full of adoration and love. “I don’t like breaking my promises to you. Even if I was drunk last night, I promise you that I meant every ‘I love you’.”

Donghyuck _hates_ the way Mark didn’t believe he would remember, but he doesn’t blame Mark either. If he were Mark, he wouldn’t believe anything that came out of a drunk man’s mouth either, especially if it delt with a love confession.

“I do love you,” he whispers again, and that’s when Mark starts to believe him, shoulders finally dropping down in relief. “I walked into filming thinking that the only couple that would come out would be Jaemin and Jisung, but along the way I realized that I liked you too much for it just to be friendship.”

“Wait—did you rig the game so you could get Jaemin and Jisung together?” Mark asks, eyes surprised and mouth hanging open. “I— when did you?”

“I wasn’t supposed to kiss you at first,” Donghyuck confesses, nose beginning to brush up against Mark’s, close enough to feel how Mark’s cheeks were beginning to heat up. “I just needed to kiss someone long enough to help Renjun rig the game, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t like kissing you. I did and enough to make me realize I love you.”

“Date me then,” Mark responds closing in and almost closing the gap between them. “And you need to pay for the first date. I want to go to anywhere that isn’t Lawson.”

“Does that mean you love me too, hyung?” There’s amusement laced in Donghyuck’s question.

“If I kiss you does that mean yes?”

Donghyuck doesn’t reply, instead choosing to kiss Mark on the mouth.

This kiss is the best kiss Donghyuck’s had— even better than the one they shared last night. He can still taste the soju in Mark’s mouth, but it’s not sweet anymore, but it isn’t bitter either. He’s not sure how Mark tastes like, but Donghyuck loves it. He can feel his heart moving and his pulse skyrocketing when Mark sucks on his tongue. They don’t go further, the alarm of Donghyuck’s phone interrupting them.

“Donghyuck,” Mark whispers, still catching his breathe. “I think I’ve been in love with you a long time.” 

“Me too,” he smiles into his answer. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked this fic
> 
> find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_ourloveispink)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoelistic98)


End file.
